


[fanmix] i'm her sister, too.

by reena_jenkins



Series: I hated you the least [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Buffy and Faith as Daughters of Thanos, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Because she’s my sister.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“And how do you know it’s not a trap?”</i> </p><p>  <i>“Because I’m her sister, too.”</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>OR, a Buffy+Faith mixtape inspired by the 'verse, <span class="u">I hated you the least</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanmix] i'm her sister, too.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[podfic] remake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724201) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Sister Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721144) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



 

[ **Download the entire mix as a zipped file** **  
** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20i'm%20her%20sister,%20too..zip)

 

**1.**

Don't Tell 'Em | Lorde - 00:04:06

_Don't you tell 'em what we do / Don't tell 'em / Don't tell 'em_

 

**2.**

Howl | Florence And The Machine - 00:03:35

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack / My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_

 

**3.**

Kimberly | Patti Smith - 00:04:26

_Little sister, the sky is falling, I don't mind, I don't mind / Little sister, the fates are calling on you_

 

**4.**

Follow Me Down | The Pretty Reckless - 00:04:47

_Now I know that there's a different way to die / My body breathes / Heart still beats / But I am not alive_

 

**5.**

Devil  In Me | Gin Wigmore - 00:03:35

_You put the stagger in me / You wanna see if I bleed / I leave a dagger in you_

 

**6.**

Le Disko | Shiny Toy Guns - 00:03:24

_We're gonna ride the race cars / We're gonna dance on fire / We're the girls Le Disko / Supersonic overdrive_

 

**7.**

Clarity | Zedd ft. Foxes - 00:04:36

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need / Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

 

**8.**

Chasing Twisters | Delta Rae - 00:04:48

_Feel the lives that I have taken / What little soul that I have left / And oh, my god /I'll take you to the grave / The only love I've ever known / The only soul I've ever saved_

 

**9.**

Hold On, Hold On | Neko Case - 00:02:47

_The most tender place in my heart is for strangers / I know it's unkind but my own blood is much too dangerous_

 

**10.**

Shine | Amy Steinberg - 00:03:45

_Round to the core where my heart grows strong / where the pain and the joy beat down all day long / I'm not gonna hold back no more, I'm not gonna hold back_

 


End file.
